Pengakuan Cinta
by Yuki Oota
Summary: Petra menyatakan cintanya pada Levi. Apakah jawaban Levi? Lantas kalau Levi menerimanya, bagaimana nasib Eren? Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Eren. Sebuah ficlet Riren. DLDR. Enjoy


I do not own SnK

Don't like, Don't read.

Komposisi : OOC, AU, gaje, garing, dll

Enjoy!

Disuatu siang menjelang sore yang damai disuatu SMA terlihat seorang lelaki berdiam diri di atap sekolah dan seorang pemuda yang memperhatikannya-yang kebetulan melintas disana.

'L-Levi senpai..' Eren merona melihat lelaki ebony hitam yang sedang memandang ke luar sana.

Tanpa Eren ketahui, Rivaille sudah berbalik badan dan mengetahui keberadaan Eren.

"Loh, Eren?" Eren terkesiap seketika. Ia kikuk ditempat.

"Sedang apa disitu? Kemarilah.." Ujar Rivaille sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jantung Eren deg-degan setengah mati. Perlahan-lahan Eren mulai mendekati Rivaille.

"A-ada apa senpai?" Tanya Eren gugup.

"Aku ingin bertanya.." Rivaille menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat jantung Eren semakin deg-degan hingga rasanya mau copot. 'Jangan-jangan dia mau nembak? Aduh aku belum siap.' Pikir Eren narsis akut.

"Menurutmu...bagaimana si Petra itu?" Lanjut Rivaille lagi.

"Eh?" Eren langsung melongo ditempat.

"Maksudku, menurutmu dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba senpai menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak..hanya saja..." Rivaille manggantungkan kalimatnya lagi, membuat Eren penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Dia menembakku..."

Entah kenapa kini hati Eren terasa sangat panas. Cemburu? Mungkin. Atau ia cemas kalau Rivaille menerima Petra? Bisa jadi.

"Eren?"

"W-whoaa kapan kau ditembak?"

"Kemarin, sih, waktu usai rapat OSIS. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Eren berusaha menutupi emosi dan perasaannya sekarang.

"Ehm. Menurutku Petra senpai sangat baik, ia juga cantik, mungkin akan cocok denganmu haha.." Ujar Eren dengan tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Oh begitu.."

"Kau akan menerimanya?"

"Mungkin..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi kau punya seseorang yang spesial, tidak hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Hahaha. Oh ya, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada janji nih sama Armin. Dah.."

Eren bohong. Ia hanya tak sanggup menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan menggenang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih Eren. Dah.."

Tapi Eren tidak langsung pulang. Ia mengintip ruang musik yang didalamnya hanya terdapat Rivaille dan...Petra. Eren tau, pasti ini adalah pembalasan cinta Rivaille.

Meskipun hatinya kian panas, tapi Eren terus menatap dua insan didepannya itu.

Terlihat si pemuda yang berbicara intens kepada si gadis. Si gadis terlihat terkejut dan kemudian mengembangkan senyum manisnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan si pemuda. Hangat. Tapi tidak untuk Eren. Hatinya mencelos. Rivaille membalas cinta Petra. Pupus sudah harapannya.

Tiba-tiba Petra melihat ke arah Eren. Eren ketahuan, ia kemudian berlari secepat mungkin dari situ...sambil menangis.

'Rivaille senpai bodoh! Kenapa kau menerimanya?! Kenapa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku?!' Jerit Eren dalan hati.

Kini Eren tengah berjalan. Air matanya terus mengalir, Eren memegangi dadanya. Sesak rasanya. Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi jadi tak ada orang yang melihat ia kini sedang menangis pilu.

'Aku lebih bodoh! Sudah pasti Levi senpai tak akan menyukaiku!'

"BODOHH!"

"Eren!" Sahut seseorang. Betapa terkejutnya Eren ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Ya, orang itu adalah Rivaille. Ingin rasanya Eren kabur dari situ sekarang juga.

Eren memalingkan wajahnya. Rivaille dengan cepat meraih kepala Eren dan kemudian menciumnya.

Tentu saja Eren kaget. Selain itu juga disertai perasaan bingung dan sebal.

"Hmphh-" Eren mendorong Rivaille paksa.

"Kenapa, Eren?"

"KAU YANG KENAPA?!" Eren sepertinya agak kelepasan pasalnya ia sampai membentak.

"Kenapa Eren? Kau cemburu?"

"Untuk apa?! Dan kenapa kau melakukan hal itu tadi?!"

"Hal apa? Menciummu?"

Eren hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebagai jawaban.

"Heh, kau tidak peka juga ya, Eren?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele."

"Aku menyukaimu, Eren."

Seharusnya sih Eren merasa senang, tapi tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia masih merasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah tadi kau membalas perasaan Petra-senpai?"

Rivaille mendecih pendek, "Aku tidak menerimanya."

"K-kau menolaknya? Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu...kau juga menyukaiku kan, Eren?"

Eren berusaha tidak melihat mata Rivaille, ia tersipu malu dan membalasnya pelan, "Ya. Aku menyukaimu, Levi-senpai."

"Tatap aku, Eren." Rivaille memegang lembut dagu Eren.

Eren melemparkan pandangannya pada Rivaille, sedetik kemudian Rivaille menarik kerah seragam Eren dan menciumnya.

OMAKE

Rivaille mulai melumat bibir pemuda didepannya.

"Mmh..nghh.." Tiba-tiba saja Eren menghentikannya.

"Kenapa Eren?"

Lagi-lagi Eren memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"I-ini tempat umum. Aku takut ada yang melihat kita."

"Rumahku sedang kosong."

"Eh?"

Sejurus kemudian Rivaille langsung menarik Eren dari situ.

"M-mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke rumahku!"

END

Yuki's corner

Kekekeke akhirnya jadi juga fanfic pertama saya!

Gomen kalo masih banyak kurangnya, saya masih newbie, sangat berharap masukan, komentar, atau saran ^^

Leave a review, please?


End file.
